Highschool Tradgedy
by Warriors Will
Summary: When Sakura is transfered to a Konoha High a school that is being a target of the Akatsuki.  When she arrives the Akatsuki's plans are turned upside down.but when the Akatsuki takes violent actions against her the School will never be the same again!
1. Pain

Chapter 1

Rescuing Kitten

I was dreary she got up at dawn to attend her garden. It was beautiful Sakura trees (cherry Blossom trees) everywhere on the 9 acres and Roses Lilies, daisies, and lilacs covering almost every inch of the said ground barely anywhere to walk. Through the middle of the field of flowers was a river with a bamboo bridge across it. I knelt down to the water at the edge. I looked at my reflection. I had waist length pink hair and emerald eyes. I wore a long red dress with the Haruno family crest on the back. The dress had slits on the sides with a white trim to it.

I reached down to the water to get some water for a drink when a hissing sound caught my attention. I looked over to her extremely large Sakura tree in the middle of the field of flowers. I spotted a person with black hair climbing my tree up to what appeared to be a cat stuck in a tree who was apparently hissing at the youth that was around her age. Curious I walked over slowly as she got closer I noticed the youth grab the cat and beat it furiously with a branch of the tree he had obviously snapped off of the tree he was in. I yelled "hey you" speeding up while avoiding crushing the flowers beneath my feet. "Stop it"

The youth stopped it's beating of the defenseless animal to look at me. "What are you going to do about it?" He said then continued to beat up the cat. I was underneath the tree now so I started climbing. Intend on beating him to a pulp before he killed the poor thing.

When I reached the top I noticed he stopped. Satisfied, I smirked and edged towards the now obvious kitten. This made her temper flare _He hurt a kitten _The boy grabbed my wrist as I reached my hand to the kitten. I turned and smacked him in the face. He was thrown to the ground at the bottom of the tree by the impact. I noticed his hair resembled a chicken butt and his eyes were Onyx eyes. He wore a Dark blue shirt with long shorts. I looked back to the kitten trying to see if there was anything I could do for it. The kitten was barely breathing hesitantly I brought my hands that started glowing green at that moment to the kitten.

This was my healing technique It could heal anything. Nobody knew about it not even my mother (the founder of two schools and the principal of my sister's school ) new about this. After a few minutes the kitten opened its eyes and walked towards me. It was fully healed and as it started to snuggle up to me grateful. Intent on getting it down I picked it up and jumped off the branch.

I moved over to the lilacs and put the kitten down. The kitten started pawing it for a second before I took up into my arms and ran over to the water where a few cat-tails were. As I reached the water I head a groan and looked over to Chicken Headed boy.

I looked over at him, he had is hand on his left arm trying to stench some bleeding. I realized I had landed right on top of the Chicken headed boy. I had my spiked boots on then so I realized that injury was from me. I put the kitten down and played with the kitten using the cat-tails as toys. I watched as the kitten as the boy got closer. It became obvious that the boy wanted me to heal him but I wasn't he deserved it.


	2. Introductions

**A/N: **_Last chapter I Introduced sakura and Orochimaru. In this Chapter I'm Introducing Gaara and a couple of others._

_Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it._

* * *

Chapter 2

Introduction

Gaara

2 weeks after the event

I walked to class the hallway was empty obviously because I was late to class. It was a Wednesday so the schedule was normal. I never liked biology much so I lagged behind to avoid the beginning lecture. I already knew everything there was to know about science and math. I knew a lot about history and computers as well, but not everything. I was only taking these classes because the curriculum didn't offer anything higher for freshman than biology. I took my classes seriously but I often skipped the lectures. I let my thoughts wander on about next year. _maybe next year I could take medicine with Zoology. _

I stopped in front of a blue door. I opened the door and looked in the teacher was facing the board obviously not paying much attention to the class. I was about to walk in when I felt a hand tap my shoulder. I caught a glimpse of pink hair thinking it was Tayuya I turned around and snapped at her, "Tayuya I told you to stay away from me. I…" I noticed the girl had emerald eyes not ebony eyes but emerald. "You're not Tayuya. Though, you are almost her exact double. What's your name?"

She blinked a couple times before answering. "You know my sister." I looked at her for a moment and then realized she was talking about Tayuya. I nodded. _Who is this girl?_ I arched an eyebrow at her. Well, technically I arched the skin above my eyes but that doesn't really matter. She seemed to have gotten the message cause she then told me her name. "My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm new here Tayuya is my twin. And your name?"

I looked at her for a moment before I realized what she said. "Sabaku no Gaara. Are you searching for your class? Are you lost?" I surprised myself that's was more than I said in a whole day most days. She pulled out her schedule and looked at it. I held out my hand so I could see it. She handed it to me hesitantly. When I looked at it I noticed she has the same academic courses as I do. I looked up at her and said the first thing that came to my mind. "We have the exact same schedule."

She blinked twice before smiling at me, "Well, I guess I have myself a guide, don't I" she stepped to the other side of me looking into the door and froze. I turned and looked to. Everyone was staring at us. The teacher Orochimaru looked at me with his normal menacing glare but as usually I gave no reaction to his gaze.

"Your Late you better have a good excuse." I just shrugged and motioned to Sakura. "Oh your my new student as this is your first day you are excluded from your tardy. Now introduce yourself to the class." Sakura nodded as I started to make my way to my seat. Naruto was looking at me questioningly. I just shrugged to answer his silent question. Once I sat down I noticed Sakura had waited for me to sit down before speaking to the class.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I am a transfer student from the Konoha High. This is my natural hair color and I have a twin sister in the school. We are infernal twins the only difference we have is our eye color and personalities and oh how different our personalities are." She giggled before continuing. "I have only been here for literally ten minutes and already I have been confused with my sister." She glared at me. "I would appreciate it if you do not confuse me with her." She seemed like she was going to continue but Orochimaru coughed.

"Please tell me why you were transferred to Konoha Academy for the gifted in the middle of the semester. And then take your seat I will not have you take up the whole class with your meaningless introduction." I could see Sakura visibly shiver at Orochimaru's cold tone.

Sakura looked around nervously before stating, "I got expelled but the reason for that is for me to know and for all of you to Never find out. Other than getting expelled my other reason is that my mom finally found out about my special talent and sent me here. She seemed pretty proud which surprised me." She paused. "I'll take my seat now." She walked up to the desk right in front of me and sat next to Ino. Ino was a tramp with long blonde hair that was often held up in a ponytail. She almost always wore purple on. Ino had these weird florescent bluish purple eyes that usually made the guys go gaga over her.

I turned my attention to the tramp and the newbie as I heard her say "Hey my names Ino." With a spirited smile.

* * *

_**A/N: **How do you like the Introduction of Orochimaru Naruto and Ino. I think I did good giving people impressions of Naruto's social Ignorance, Orochimaru's pursuit of Knowledge with his evil intentions, and Ino's Trampy tendencies. _

_I think everyone seems to be decent for the story. I hope you come forward and critique my work so Please _**_REVIEW_**


	3. Squabble

_A/N:_

Chapter 3

Trivial knowledge

I looked at the purple tramp before me as if she had two heads and she actually introduced herself. I'm used to being an outcast and being intimidating so this was new to me and I didn't talk to tramps anyway. _I'm not going to talk to her she can kiss my ass if she thinks she'll get me to talk._

_**unless I need to talk to her that is.**_ Her second voice corrected. I rolled my eyes mentally.

I look down into my bag and grabbed a pencil and my sketchpad. I didn't need to take notes I had a photographic memory as well as a great auditory memory. I have never taken notes once in my life. I wouldn't need to even pay attention to this class at all. I will probably only need to fill out the paperwork. I started sketching my favorite scenes from the movie Mary Poppins though I would never admit it is my favorite out loud.

A hand waved over my work I stopped sketching and looked over at the blonde beside me who I didn't pay much attention to her name _Ino was it not that I'll ever use it._ The blonde motioned to the front of the class. I looked up to see Orochimaru passing out paperwork. He was approaching so I hid my sketchpad back into my bag. Orochimaru stopped at my desk and gave me like 35 pages of work. I saw him smirking at me. "You'll have those due tomarrow, plus and seeming as you were sketched during my class I'll have you do an essay on the differences between types of twins which will also be due tomarrow!" He seemed satisfied look in a predatory way, by my dreary face which was really my bored look. I smirked which erased all joy from his face. _He enjoyed the misery of others didn't he, Sicko. _

I looked through them and looked back up at him."I'll have it in by the end of the day. Thanks for keeping me occupied with schoolwork for even a short time. I get bored real easy without a lot to do. So if you want to keep me busy I suggest you just wheel out all of the work I missed while at my other school. If that was your intention which I presume it is."I picked up my pencil and started the working on the paper filling out the worksheets. I heard orochimaru start to walk away and by the time I heard him sitting down at my desk I had already completed the first sheet.

There was only 5 minutes left in class by the time he came back and I had completed the worksheets and was looking at the essay drafts he'd given me for the 3 essays I was to complete. He looked down at me and chuckled, "So you gave up after completing only two maybe three." I stopped looking at the essay and handed him all my papers besides the essay requirement outlines. He looked stunned and I noticed he had an even bigger stack of papers maybe hundred papers there.

"So I see that you have the rest of my missed work. Thank you I hope you provide me with a challenge for once you are the only teacher to keep me occupied for that long. So I think this class will be my favorite. Oh and when are those due the end of the week, I presume?" I smiled. I looked around at everybody they were looking at me with mortified looks. _Was he that intimidating?_

"Detention all week." Orochimaru smiled at my mortified look. The bell rang and he walked back to his desk.

"Okay this may be my favorite class but you won't be my favorite teacher" I plainly told him. " I never got a detention before." I mumbled under my breath. I turned around to look at Gaara _I can't believe I'm doing this. _"So what is detention like you seem to be someone who gets them… what's wrong with your face? " I said a smirk eminent on my face.

He unlike everyone elses face, he was starring and had amusement written on his face as well as surprise his face didn't show mortification or even pity.


	4. reenter sasuke

A/N: Surprises await you Sakura isn't as sweet as you think

Disclaimer: Me no own naruto!

Chapter 4

Reenter Sasuke

I was quickly stopped starring and spoke. "Your just like me academically. But personality wise." I got up and grabbed my bag. As well as hers and gave it to her . I noticed Naruto was Waiting in the doorway surprise on his face. He didn't surprise me though he had never seen me talk so much since my first day of school when I was forced to do introductions. "come on" I said handing her her bag. "We're going to be late for history."

Sakura blinked before grabbing her bag. She nodded and I mentally smiled. As I started toward the door I thought, _This girl I'd definitely say is cute, but she probably already has a boyfriend though. _As I passed Naruto I noticed he was dumbfounded by my actions he was just standing there in a trance he appeared to be thinking. I waved my hand in front of his face and said,"Naruto, gonna be late if ya don't hurry. Ya want detention?" This seemed to snap him away from his train of thought because he jumped and half ran to the classroom down opposite the direction of where I was headed. I looked over my shoulder at sakura who was looking at me questioningly. She was obviously wondering about Naruto. I looked back at where I was going.

"That was Naruto not the brightest in my oppinion but not bad with the academics." I said in response to her unanswered question. I looked back at her to see she had a curious glint in her eyes. I sighed before continuing. "He's more athletic than academic he could be a genius if he got more in depth resaerch for his studies. He gets a C in Orochimaru's class most students that take that class would get a D or F. He's that hard. You have to have one of the best GPA just to get a B very few have the potential to even get close to an A. He takes alot of the CP classes Orochimaru's class is his only AP class. Ino is passing but barely. So long as she passes she gets a better GPA than what she would get if she went to anyother classes getting an A. I think her parents forced her to take the class. She's rich so I wouldn't surprise me if they threatened to take her allowance. She hates working."

I stopped right in front a black metal door with cherry blossom petals were covering the surfacesaying room. I looked behind me I noticed that sakura wasn't right behind me but a few steps back looking down the hall in the direction we came. I also noticed that everyone else was looking at the same thing but hers was the only one that didn't look away from the source. _what is everybody looking at_ trying not to look to eager I stoically(slowly and seemingly uninterested when I talk about motions) focused my eyes on the object of everyone elses attention.

There in the middle of the hallway was Sasuke Uchiha in a wheelchair. He had his left arm in a sling all bandaged up and his right leg was in a cast. He looked like he finally got what he deserved for his many animal torchurings maybe It was some lonely muscular boys dog this time. He looked like he was bitten then beaten up for what he did. I turned back and noticed Sakura giving him a disgusted glare. I usually didn't pay attention to peoples emotional display but for some reason I was doing alot of that today. I looked back at Sasuke He wore a angry expression and was rolling towards Sakura.

"I'm surprised you go here I'd think you would go to some loser school." Shouted Sakura with obvious smugness and a hint of hatred. This caused Sasuke to freeze. _He never froze like that he usually thought it was some girl's attempt at hard to get. Something must have happened to have him act like this. _Now I was curious so I listened in on the conversion that followed.

* * *

A/N:Sorry to all those Sasuke fans but the events that have occured and the event that will follow but I am not a fan of Sasuke in terms with pairing him with other characters. If you like sakura X Gaara pairings then tell me what you think. By the way check out dancing light there is a poll for the sequel that will remain open till I'm on the last chapter. I make it up as I go. And the tittle of the story will be unofficially Missin the beat till I reach the end of the last chapter.

Sorry about that I guess I got off track with Dancer's light well just check out my stories and pleeeaase review I am lacking suggestions for my stories. If you want to be my beta reader then go ahead be my guest just tell me how on earth do you get one! The offer will stand till I list otherwise okay.

Outline of A/N

Sorry sasuke fans  
check out my other stories if you will  
I am looking for a beta reader as well as info on getting one  
and Please REVIEW


	5. CHANGE OF HEART

A/N: I had a change of heart about sasuke so I gave sasuke a change in character due to infatuation tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: Me no own naruto COMPRENDAY!

Chapter 5

CHANGE OF HEART

I was surprised to see that this loser actually went to this school. I was actually amused by the fact that I broke his leg and now his ego was probably deminished greatly if there was anything left of it. "I..I'm sorry." I looked at the boy in the wheelchair incredulously. I didn't know him quiet well but I was never under the impression to be someone who apologizes to anyone. "I'm sorry that I nearly killed that kitten. I It won't happen again. just don't talk about it." He said it in a sorrowful whisper. He seemed sincere and scared that I would tell on him. I was starting to regret it but at the same time I thought if I didn't beat him up he would have continued on his little rampage. "I'm sorry by the way your kind of annoying." He thought that I was annoying that jerk. I started to glare at him relentlessly. Sasuke looked scared. He jolted one hand up and started to wave his one good hand in the way that said 'you got me all wrong let me finish' as he hastily said"WAIT let me finish" he paused befor continuing. "your kind of annoying but I find that oddly attractive!"

He seemed to be waiting for me to say something but I just stood there staring dumbly at him. He seemed to understand that there was not going to be a reply because he started to start wheel himself off in the direction he was heading in the first place saying well I better hurry I'm going to be late for class." I stared after him until what he said caught my attention late for class. I rushed into the classroom she had completely forgot that she was at school. Her and gaara had just sat down when the bell rang. Sakura let out a deep sigh of relief and waited for the class to start.

The teaher had seemingly platinum blondehair whith the emphasis on platinum because it had a metallic tinge to it. It seemed to be applied with gel regularly the hair was sleek not a hair out of place. He reminded me of a member of organization XIII from Kindom Hearts II ! The only thing off was emotion set in his own face and the clothes he wore also he didn't have a mustache. He wore it wasn't a black cloak with a hood to cover his face he had a black cloak that had petals all over it and it had no hood but it didn't have a zipper either. It was open showing his teacher's outfit underneath. He looked like he had a bad temper the way he talked trash no he was not Kindom hearts character, he showed way too much emotion to be a member of organixation XIII. Gaara had mentioned that this guys name was Akatsuki Hidan and he didn't like hearing his last name or formalities for that matter. The last person that did that would up getting a demerite on there final grade as well as everything else in the curriculum so you could say she hated demerits worse than detentions but that would be an understatement she absolutly dreaded them she wouldn't forgive herself if she ever got anything below a perfect score everytime getting that big of a demerit would make her suicidal.

It was ten minutes before the end of class before he noticed her. "Who the fuck are you? and who do you think you are doing in this shitty little class you bitch? You aren't one of my fuckin students. If you say you are fuckin lost you bitch then you will be my next sacrifice Bitch." he started his way over to her then "I bet your a fuckin virgin aren't you. I could use a fuckin human sacrifice for once." He said with with slight glee at the thought of sacrificing her and anger at her presence. I slammed my hands on the desk effectively stopping his advance three steps from my seat.

"Look you stop your swearing and stop saearing and calling me a bitch it's Haruno Sakura." I got up and started towards him. "You are supposed to be a role model to your students" she was right in his face now and he seemed scared "so how about I show you how a student might react to your stinkin insults, threats, and extremely harsh punishments." Hian steps 3 steps back real fast.

"wait the little Haruno brat your Tsunade's daughter oh shit!" I visually blushed I did not want people to know that about me so soon or by so many, either way she wasn't going to let her threat go to waste.

"Hmmph you leave Tsunade out of thiss" I hissed, "If you want to call me a bitch I'm going to report you. have you fired so I could then beat you to a pulp so I don't get expelled for attacking a teacher!" I started to head to the door calling behind me"I hope you like pain cause your going to get enough injuries to kill you if not immediately treated and then I'm going heal and beat you to a pulp over and over again." I felt a trembling hand on my shoulder. I smirked on the inside not letting it show she turne with an irritated eye on Hidan who had agonizing fear on his face.

"p p please d don't" I narrowed my eyes on him. "p p p please d don't g get me f f f f fired. I I'll stop my swearing as much as I can I will stop my threats I will even stop my extremely harsh punishments j jut pleease DON'T tell Tsunade." I put my hand to my chin in a thinking gesture and shrugged and gave a fake sigh.

"very well seeming as you begged" Hidan visibly eased and mumbled something relatively close to 'worst day of my life' "but"Hidan seemed to tense back up at my harsh tone."You better not give me a demerite OR call me a bitch EVER again those two things will do the opposite of getting you a third chance which I rarely give." I could tell he took my threat seriously and as I went back to my seat I noticed so did the rest of the class. surprisingly it was gaara who was moving up to me caution on his face my bag in his hand.

Gaara leaned forward and whispered in my ear,"empty threats don't suite you. You know that don't you?" I was shocked to say the least no one has ever seen through ANY of her sharades.

* * *

A/N:So how do you like how I made evryone in this story. It seems that Sakura has been changing everyone that she has ever insulted as well as Gaara. Changes are good but not always.

I would appreciate if somone would REVIEW this story and I appreciate those that already did.


	6. Enter Kiba

**A/N: when lif gives you dogs you make a dog Fight**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form the same with the characters**

* * *

Chapter 6

Enter Kiba

Gaara

"So Sakura the next class is Gym, but right now it's lunch." I said. Me and Sakura were heading outside to the soccer fields where they were holding the weekly barbecue. They had barbeque every week on a day where it was beautiful out. Tsunade had said it was good for the students it was the only day when all of the lunches were fused together as one. Of coarse it wasn't during the winter. "In my opinion Gai shouldn't be in charge of gym." She looked at me funny. "Gai never lets anyone sit down for a second. I'm curious on how you'll handle Gai. You can't beat really how you handled Orochimaru, Hidan, and Jiraiya." Sakura's eyes glimmered with pride. They had just come from English with Jiraiya. Sakura had thrown Juraiya's books out the window and told him she would be telling Tsunade he was having his students reading his porn books. Juriaya had hesitantly had everyone turn in their 'Icha Icha' books. He put all of them away and grabbed the English books the class was always supposed to read but Juraiya had never used. He actually passed them out too. This girl was changing this school quickly and apparently to her liking.

We traveled the rest of the way down to the field's in silence things were getting a little too ackward for my liking he atill wasn't used to talking so much. As they reached the school's back entrance he was almost to the table when he heard a loud ybark erupting from the track field which was right next to the soccer field. I turned and noticed that Kiba was playing fetch with Akumaru and to my surprise Shiva. Shiva was Hinata's dog. she was the same breed as Akumaru. The colors are very different while Akumaru was white with dark red spots, Shiva was black with whith so many white spots you'd think she was grey from a distance. Her legs were all while as well as her right ear.

I noticed that Sakura was staring at the dogs and before I knew it she bolted in the said direction. _Shoot _I was about to run after her and in my panic I did not realize sand was starting to spiral and flare in her direction until the sand had already wrapped around her ankles. I slowed down I had managed to calm my sand enough to prevent it from killing her but I couldn't stop it from getting tighter the closer I got. Sakura was frantic her hands glowed green as she tried to punch the sand beneath her feet. It actually hurt me when she punched it. _Damn how strong is this girl? _As I was close enough to grab her arm I let the sand release her. Just as I release her Akumaru winds up tackling me, and Shira winds up cuddling Sakura. He is clawing at my face trying to bite my arms. Lucky for me I had my Sand Armor on or I would have been in Sorry state by the time Kiba called him off. I had never been so relieved to hear Kiba's voice before in my whole life I usually feared it. Akumaru got off of me and I got to my feet. At hearing him growl I let my sand form a dog of my own and Said "sick em" while pointing at Akumaru. Akumaru was very aggressive and needed a distraction whenever I was over here.

"Are you mad your lucky Akumaru went after me instead of you." As I looked over at her I could tell she wasn't paying attention to me heck she wasn't even looking at me she was looking at me. I was wondering what she was staring at when I heard her yell.

"PUPPIES" _what the_ and sure enough as I looked over at where Kiba was sitting there is a bunch of newborn puppies. "Hey um what's your name?" She had turned her attention over to Kiba who was watching the dog fight his posture tense.

"Names Kiba... Why are you hanging out with Gaara he's as fowl tempered as Akumaru some times." Sakura turned her gaze towards me what was she thinking her eyes were calculating. I just walked away not liking where this conversation was going. _great another opportune friend gone._

* * *

A/N:How do you like Kiba's introduction. I made him so people fear his dog and he is misunderstood. Sorry for how short this chapter is but I tend to end the chapter when It changes views between Gaara and Sakura.

Thank you to all people who write detailed reviews I would appreciate more thanks. How is it I didn't give any ages oh well I'll give that out next chapter.


	7. Change of Heart and A Change of View

**A/N: A turn in events is very big. sorry this ones a little shorter than the others**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form the same with the characters**

* * *

Chapter 7

Change of heart and a change of view

Kiba

I looked at the redhead walking away from me _Gaara isn't that bad but she shouldn't hang out with a monster?_ I looked to Sakura. Who seemed to be telling me with her eyes that I'm a lier. I just gave her a sad shake of the head. _I can't beief it. Sh__e should have known by know thatGaara was secretive, quiet, and detached. _I sighed. I walked over to the puppies to check on them I was surprised to see she had gone over there while I was deep in my own thoughts.

"Kiba was it? How much for a puppy?"Sakura turned to me and I saw what I wanted to see in any owner's eyes hope and adoration. If I didn't already have a girlfriend I would ask her if she had a boyfriend but seeming as I do I just shrugged it off. _why not give her one_

"Sure um why not you just pick up a puppy tomarrow there free to good homes and I can tell you will be a good owner." I closed my eyes and rubbed the back of my head as I did so. The next thing I knew I was in the tight embrace by her. I was in shock no girl was this excited about a dog except in my wildest dreams. Hinata was the closest I ever had to my dream girl but Sakura just took another step closer to it. I pulled away in the next second.

"I can't believe I'm saying this out loud." I mumbled catching her attention. "Do you have a boyfriend?" She stepped back out of surprise. She narrowed her eyes before saying "No" She was cautious. _No boyfriend sorry Hinata,but we are probably through_ "but" I was snapped out of my thoughts by those words. "I'm not interested right now in any guys so let your puppydog crush get the best of you" I growled causing her to jump back a little. "I don't date players." I stared at her confused. "You have a girlfriend don't you" It hit me like lightning. That's why she thought that but before I could say anything she ran off to the barbeque. _Idiot. She may be new but she already knows about Hinata. _

* * *

A/N:Looks like kiba is after Sakura now what will happen to poor Hinata. The school is starting to turn upside down is it because of the Pinkette. Still what will happen to sakura and the school if the changes continue is it what it seems or will things get worse instead of better. I'm planning on a few surprises for my readers so keep reading and thanks for being such loyal readers.

Thank you to all people who write detailed reviews I would appreciate more thanks. How is it I didn't give any ages oh well I'll give that out next chapter.


	8. Trouble

**A/N: Say thanks for reading my story. sorry this ones a little longer than the others**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form the same with the characters**

* * *

Chapter 8

Trouble

Gaara

I walked to the line for the barbeque. Intent on getting some food before choji has a chance to raid the barbeque of anything edible. As I passed the food I thought that I should get some food for sakura too incase she changed her mind. I grabbed two plates and got a little bit of everything. I was on my way to sit with Naruto when I noticed Hinata running to the empty table where she and Kiba sits down everyday, tears running down her face. Concerned I followed. This was unlike me I never showed concern for others before today heck I never showed many emotions till today. I was always like sai except Sai didn't have them in the first place.

I sat down next to Hinata saying, "alone today, Isn't Kiba usually with you right now." She let out a sob when finished and was crying even harder tthan she was before. Then it hit me what did Kiba do to her. Right now I needed to figure out what he did to her. "Did Kiba make you cry. She nodded while crying even harder than before.

Hinata was my best friend she was like a sister to me just like Temari and if Kiba hurt her any I was going to kill him. _Wait a minute Temari, Kankuro, Naruto of course_. I ran back to Naruto's table to get the three people I would need to comfort hinata and help me make Kiba pay. As I approached they looked at me with excitement clouding there vision, but when I didn't sit down they looked at my face which held a serious face not a stoic face like I normally have and got up ready to follow. I did my normal head motion to Hinata's table then to Naruto. He got up and went to comfort Hinata. As soon as he sat down by Hinata I thought I heard Hinata stop crying. I turned back to my siblings. "Kiba. is. going. to. pay." I turned back to the Track field just as Sakura ran towards the Soccer Field Akumaru at her heels. I ran towards her creating a sand dog to keep Akumaru busy. I signaled my sand sibling's into action drawing the whole lunch to attention to the event at hand.

For the past two months me and my Siblings made up the disciplinary commitee. We were in charge of protecting other students as well as enforcing school rules. Naruto was part of Operation Kindness as well as Hinata. They brought kindness to everyone. They had a moto 'You must bring a smile to yourselve before you bring a smile to another face' and obviously Naruto was bringing a smile to her face so she could make others smile again. But right now I needed to rescue Sakura. I guess I was lonely without Sakura I missed that contentment I got from just being near her, but seeing her in danger put a sickening feeling in my stomach. This was worst than the feeling of being alone for once even if it was for the mos insignificant amount of time.

* * *

A/N:I love Cliff Hangers I like to think they make curious readers, loyal readers! Anyway what will happen to Sakura find out next update and will friends be friends once more. I'm still planning on a few surprises for my readers so keep reading and thanks for being such loyal readers.

Thank you to all people who write detailed reviews I would appreciate more thanks. How is it I didn't give any ages oh well I'll give that out next chapter.


	9. What's Going On?

**A/N: Say thanks for reading my story. sorry this ones a little longer than the others **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form the same with the characters**

* * *

Chapter 9

What's going on?

Sakura

_What is he thinking. _Kiba was looking at me with jealousy in his gaze. "You know if I can't have you no one can" _what is Kiba saying. He can't think that will keep me here intimidating never works on m..._ Just then Kiba snapped his fingers pointing to me saying "Sick em" quit sinisterly.

I ran. I ran as faster than I ever had before. I ran to escape the dog. _What is it with the phychos here._ _I prefer the Kiba from before. _I rushed over the hill towards the soccer feild. As I got closer to the soccer fields I noticed a group of people running towards me. I tripped as soon as I noticed them. _Shit. _I felt a furry weight on me. Then a searing pain in my leg. _I wish this world wasn't so cruel to me and to others._ As I felt the pain overwhelm me I went straight to dreamland.

_**Dream**_

_I stood in the middle of a cherryblossom orchard grass covered the ground a few flowers here and there. A small stream flowed staight through it with a bamboo bridge the only way across. _**_Where am I? _**_I looked around to see a little girl in a tree. A women at the bottom of the tree had long black hair. As I got closer to the two. I heard snippets of there conversation. "do you think...she'll come through...killed her...Sakura." I froze when I heard someone say my name. I turned to see a man with pale skin and a black hair held into a ponytail. He had red eyes that seemed to be spinning. _

**_Impossible _**_"why Sakura you look so frightened that I'm here." I took a step back from him only for him to match my steps and follow me backwards. Stupid **Sharingan **"It's not the Sharingan that allows me to follow you around like this stupid!" **What is he talking about? **I stopped abruptly at the stream I didn't seem to realize I was still moving till then. "It's because you keep me in your head. You can't let go of me can you." I stiffened. **What is he talking about?** I looked away for a second before looking back. What I saw surprised me Blood covered his face and knife was imbedded in his back. _

_"Itachi" I screached. I felt a hand cover my hand. I looked down at it but no hand was there. I looked back and I noticed the change of scenery immediately. I was infront of a glass window and the glass was separating me and Itachi. I pressed my hands to the glass as I saw Itachi's eyes they were now glazed and shallow. He was in there lying in the hospital bed, his eyes closing on him as the machine he was hooked up to slowed down to almost nothing.** No** I ran into the room butas soon as I got in there I noticed the bed wasn't getting closer but farther away. I heard voices in the background. 'Sakura' I tried to ignore them I was trying desperately to reach Itachi. Itachi's eyes were starting to close completely but I could tell his gaze remained on me as he said, "Sakura Don't forget me" As Itachi's bed got further and further away I tried even harder to run after him but I still got nowhere as everything else around me changed to black. 'Sakura wake up' That voice sounded frantic but it sounded like Itachi's what was going on. I tried to open my eyes. I tried to obey but no luck. I heard a bark. I turned around to see Akumaru his fur was erect and he was snarling. I got up and ran. I didn't even realize I was on my knees till that moment. I tried evn harder to wake up. Everything dissapeared into the blackness_

_End of dream_

I twitched my arm it was held still. I realized it was being held. I opened my eyes all I could see was blurred outlined. I blinked a few times they wouldn't adjust._ What's going on?_

* * *

A/N:I love Cliff Hangers I like to think they make curious readers, loyal readers! Anyway what will happened to Sakura? Why can't she see properly? What happened on the feild after she blacked out? find out next update. I'm still planning on a few surprises for my readers so keep reading and thanks for being such loyal readers. I even surprised myself this time!

Thank you to all people who write detailed reviews I would appreciate more thanks. How is it I didn't give any ages oh well I'll give that out next chapter.


	10. No

**A/N: Say thanks for reading my story. I think this one is a decent. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form the same with the characters**

**Ages:**

**Sasuke- 15**

**Gaara- 16**

**Sakura-16**

**Naruto-15**

**Hinata-15**

**Kiba-16**

**Temari-18**

**Kankuro-17**

**Choji-15**

* * *

Chapter 10

No

Recap

I twitched my arm it was held still. I realized it was being held. I opened my eyes all I could see was blurred outlined. I blinked a few times they wouldn't adjust._ What's going on?_

Sasuke

I walked down to the Soccer field what happened when something moving in the track field caught my eye. I moved as quietly and quickly as I could in the tree that separted the field from the view of the soccer field. As I reached it Gaara flew past me. He didn't seem to notice because he didn't send his sand at me like he normally would. I turned my attention to the feild where I saw Sakura Kiba talking to eachother. _What is she thinking. _It was a second before I realized a second presence near me. I turned to see hinata with tears in her eyes. She was looking to Kiba and Sakura. I turned in time to see Sakura pull out of a hug with Kiba. Hinata was kiba's girlfriend and this must have broke her heart because she ran as I turned back to look at her again. Then again i directed my attention towards the two's conversation. Kiba was looking at her with rage now, people often mistaked it for jealousy even people who knew him for a while can't tell the two apart. I waited a few seconds before I heard Kiba say "Sickem" quite sinisterly. I saw through it though he was hurt by something she said.

Sakura started running Akumaru on her heels. _No_ I kept hidden as she too ran past me. Sakura was almost past me when she tripped over the trees roots and went tumbling. Akumaru pounced her before she got up. I rushed over in time to prevent Akumaru from ripping her throught out and without even thinking about it, I picked Sakura up in my arms bridal style and rushed over to the principal's office.

I let my feet guide my as I let my thoughts wander. _Comeon Sakura don't die on me_. _I had fallen in love with her when she beat me. Most people would distance themselfs from them or at least fear them _I entered the school. _I know, it is strange but her strength took my heart. My feet stopped infront of the principal's office. I find that I want to get closer._ I banged on the door with my foot. I couldn't open it without a free hand. I waited a few seconds before I heard some footsteps. The door opened and there stood Tsunade face angry and ready to rant, but her face turned from rage to concern at the sight of her Sakura's face. She immediately and without question snatched Sakura out of my arms and dashed back into her office and through the door in that was in the back of her office. Everyone here knew that Tsunade was not only the principal but a better doctor than anybody in japan. None has ever been to the room in the back of the office not even those who received serious injuries, then again Sakura was the first to be treated in a life or death situation.

I attempted to follow her but she slammed the door behind her effectively preventing me from doing so. _Why did you piss Kiba off Sakura? How did you piss kiba off? Why did you obviously not listen to Gaara? "_Okay now I'm starting to feel bad that I set Akumaru on her." a voice said from behind me. _I know that voice._ i turned around so fast the person didn't evan have time to brace themself as my fist connected with their jaw. I felt myself tense when I saw Kiba's eyes. They were flooded with a mix of emotions. Shock, sorrow and regret. I expected rage to fill those eyes any second and end the sharade, but they didn't they stayed swallowed in sorrow and regret never leaving those eyes. "Sorry Sasuke but this isn't supposed to happen to anyone. Gaara called the pound and ordered Akumaru to be destroyed saying he was an endangerment to the public. and on top of that for the first time..." He paused.

My thoughts were spiraling. _What? For the first time what? You nearly got a girl killed? You lose a dog due to your stupidity? You are girlfriendless? _He was about to speak when the door Tsunade went through jiggled a little effectively startling kiba into silence.

The door opened a crack."You can come in if you want Sasuke" came Tsunade's voice from behind the door. I jumped at the mention of my name. As I reached out to the door I noticed She spoke again" Oh and Kiba your suspended for three weeks." I looked over my shoulder to see Kiba leaving the office. _How did she know that I didn't even tell her that yet._

* * *

A/N:too bad not very exciting note to leave off on but the effect is all the same. I think I auta make a small portion of the story here and there not Gaara and Sakura it'll give some view from outside the two brains I center my attention onto.

Thank you to all people who write detailed reviews I would appreciate more thanks.


	11. Akatsuki

**A/N: **This is the introduction of the Akatsuki

_Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it._

* * *

Chapter 11

Akatsuki

Kiba

I walked down the hall to the hall to only unused classroom in the whole school if you didn't stay after school till five then yeah it was unused till a bunch of people wearing animal masks and petal deign covered black cloaks walked down the hall through the halls. Me I am one of those freaks that wore those masks I was wearing my mask as I too walked through the door. The group was primarily adults. There were only a few students and even less teachers. everyone sat down but I remained standing. I waited for snake to speak up, most members didn't know who was behind that snake mask. "Dog what are you doing still standing." Snake hissed. _Knew that would grab his attention._

"I have something to say sir." I said plainly. I waited for Snake to speak but all I got was a downward tilt of the head. I noticed his eyes became more clear with this as if was a glare. He then gave me a nod of the head so i continued. "I am starting to feel regret about joining Akatsuki." Akatsuki was the group I was in the group I was with but that won't be true for long.

A bang resonated through the room snapping me from my thoughts. I noticed it was snake seeming as he had his hand on the table and everyones eyes were on him. "Noone leaves the Akatsuki after learning so much about it. If resignation is where this conversation is headed than you have signed your own death warrant!" _Shit I frogot about that. How am I supposed to leave now. _I sighed

"Never mind then. I will not continue." I was about to sit down when he stopped me with falcon stopped me with his hand.

"Dog you may have your morals but you are too young to die you are only 16 after all. Don't make the Akatsuki turn on you." I could tell then that it was Neji behind that mask, but I will never confirm my suspicion.

"Now what shall we do with Hidan? he no longer is willing to do his duties we cannot rule this town if we cannot mess with Tsunade." Came owl masked man.

"We will deal with Hidan. He will stay with the Akatsuki or be put to an early grave." I left without hearing more.

Later that week.

It was dark as I drove around the corner to my apartment, I expected to see an empty parking lot as usual but I was wrong a guy in a mask stood in the lot waving me forward. _Odd. Usually the Akatsuki gave you an encoded letter in the mail not came to you in person outside of the meeting hall. _As I drove up to him my subconsious screamed at me to get out of there but I ignored it. I rolled down my window infront of the akatsuki member. I didn't realize my misake till it was too late. When I rolled down my window A gun was pointed to my head. I did not see the gun he was holding. _Sh-_ I didn't even get to finish my mental swear before the trigger was pulled. If I had stayed at that meeting I would have heard their plans if I had kept my thoughts to myself they wouldn't have made those plans. If I hadn't even joined akatsuki I would still be alive. Damn akatsuki pray me passage to a better life Amen.

* * *

_**A/N: **Hope you enjoy my latest work._

_I hope you come forward and critique my work so Please _**_REVIEW_**


	12. Change

**A/N I will be blocked from fanfiction at school at any given time it might be any day or it might be never but even if they don't I will be unable to continue my story by this May at least until I get my own laptop.**

**DISCLAIMER**:I do NOT own Naruto, any characters in it, nor do I own any plot this story may mimic.

**_Chapter 14_**

**_Change_**

**Narator**

A group of people sat at a table wearing animal masks. The room was too dark to make out anymore than the animals the masks portraited.

"I can't believe it why does that girl influence our school like this. She was only here one day and she has managed to make half the teacher's either have a change of heart or back out of the deal from fear." Said a women in a fox mask.

"What will we do? Students are starting to avoid talking to the members of the group, even though it is unintentional. Our members are starting to quite. Our plans to get Tsunade fired are going down the drain. How are we supposed to gain hold of this town if she isn't seen as irresponsible? We won't-" said a man with a owl mask.

"simple" Cut in the man with a snake mask. "The Akatsuki will just have to elimminate her little brat one way or another."

"Snake but things aren't that simple we can't get her expelled and when she is at home she is with Tsunade so she can always be healed." The woman in a mouse mask said.

"You havn't planned that out have you. Well Kiba has retired from our organization so we can't rely on him to get a close link to her. You may be the only one she didn't get too. But she will eventually." came a female voice from behind the falcon mask. "I would like the Teacher's to step down now and leave us students to do the work. We students can get close to her then ruin her socially instead of academically."

"Falcon you may be the co leader but students will notlead this mission" Came snake.

"I know you Dissagree snake but what choice do we have we will have to risk a temporary shift in power. I am sorry snake but you will have to step down until sakura is no more."came owl.

"No I refuse to have my job taken! I will not stand for it." Came snake obvious anger in his voice.(A/N:All voices are calm till now.)

"Snake I am afraid you have no choice but we can still vote. We must handle this democratically" Came Fox. "All for a change in power" A magority of hands slowly raised themselves into the air. "All in favor of snake remaining in power." Snake and a man in a beetle mask raised their hands while everyone else lowered them."It is decided the leadership of the group will temporarily shift to Falcon!" All heads turned to Falcon who rose from his seat with a brief thankyou before leaving out a door hidden by the shadows. Everyone left after they decided the next date. Snake and Beetle stay behind.

"How do you plan to get back your power my lord Orochimaru." Beetle said.

"I have my ways and you know how ugly they can get."Said Snake. Who left immediately after he gave his answer. Leaving a quivering Beetle in his wake.

"Why did I sign that contract. I should have never done so. I would have been better off if I hadn't." Said beetle. He slouched over and sluggishly mad his way to the door knowing things were going to take a turn for the worst._ I wish I hadn't killed Kiba._

* * *

**A/N** **PLEASE REVIEW**


	13. Bullets

**A/N: **This is the introduction of the Akatsuki

_Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it._

* * *

Chapter 14

Bullets

_Recap_

_As I drove up to him my subconsious screamed at me to get out of there but I ignored it. I rolled down my window infront of the akatsuki member. I didn't realize my misake till it was too late. When I rolled down my window A gun was pointed to my head. I did not see the gun he was holding. Sh- I didn't even get to finish my mental swear before the trigger was pulled. If I had stayed at that meeting I would have heard their plans if I had kept my thoughts to myself they wouldn't have made those plans. If I hadn't even joined akatsuki I would still be alive. Damn akatsuki pray me passage to a better life Amen._

Sakura

I was walking down the hall to my first class of the day. Everyone was looking at me funny probably because I had just woken up yesterday afterschool. It turned out I had been asleep for a few weeks. I had managed to do the work required of me by Orochimaru as well as the work placed by my bed by an unknown person though it most likely came from my fellow students. I had awoken to a hand on my arm but before my vision cleared up the owner of that hand left to be replaced by the presence of Tsunade. Though I didn't get to see his face in time, I got to see a flash of what I thought was red hair.

I hadn't realized that I had lost myself in my thoughts until I bumped into someone. I stumbled a little. Once I gained my balance I looked at the person I stumbled over. It was a boy with black hair and pale skin. He had on a blak belly shirt and a a jean jacket that stoppe just short of his rib cage. He also wore black shorts that stopped right above the knee. He was holding a paintbrush in one hand and a sketchpad in the other. His gymbag was on the floor in front of him and the books scattered all around his feet. He was picking up his books and putting them in the open locker next to him. I decided to help him seeming as it was my fault in the first place. I was about to touch one of the books when his hand shot out and grabbed my wrist. "Leave it Ugly you caused enough trouble already ." Offended I stomped down the hall to my first class. "Um you do know it is a Tuesday ugly?"

I stopped_ this guy is getting on my nerves. _"Yes I do. Why does it matter that it's a Tuesday."I turned to look back at the student I had just stomped away from. It was relatively easy to see eachother as the halls were almost completely empty. He was giving me an incredulous stare as if the reason was completely obvious. "What? Why are you looking at me like that." He his face turned into that of a smug smirk.

"The schedule isn't academic on Tueday and thursday stupid. It's bad enough tha your an ugly cluts, but your stupid too." He started to walk towards me, havingjust finished putting his books in his locker, with his hands in his jacket pockets. As soon as he got within a foot from me he stopped and looked me up and down. I noticed then he was a few inches shorter than me. "Your Sakura aren't you. You were only here one day and you ended up in emergency medial care, Weakling. Though you did manage to give Orochimaru a run for his money in class." He smiled and leaned in closer to my feet. "Now that I think about you were probably planning to give him all the paperwork you owe him." I nodded" What's your seond schedule." _Second Schedule? _

I was about to open my mouth when "SAKURA", I heard Tsunade's voice behind me. I turned to see Tsunade standing there with a schedule in hand. "I never got to give you your schedule for tuesday and thursday I..." She turned her eyes to Sai acknowledging him, as I took my schedule from her. "I see you've met Sai. If you havn't already guessed Sai doesn't have a filter on his mouth." She turned started walking to her office as she continued. "Well you two better head off to your first class together." when she finished talking she was turning the corner at the end of the hallway.

I looked at Sai then at my schedule. It said I had genjutsu with Sakumo Hatake first period. I turned back to Sai, "You have genjutsu with Sakumo Hayake too.?" I said it as a statement and as a question. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, let me see your schedule for a second." _No way_ I thought but before I could protest he ripped the paper out of my hand and scanned through my classes. When he finished He had a pissed face on, and was muttering under his breath."Typical Tsunade. Guess she wants you to have a guide for your classes or something cause you have the same schedule as me Ugly." He smiled when he said Ugly.

"Are you giving me a terrible nickname Sai? Cause I can call you something else too, if you want." I said giving him a stern glance. He just walked in the direction of the gym. I followed after him, pretty sure he was headed to class. When we got to the gym we found the doors torn off the hinges and the place empty, but as I scanned the room I noticed there was some thing going on outside in the freezing rain. _A fight? _I looked at Sai who seemed passive.

"Probably just a genjutsu" I jumped I had not expected Sai to speak let alone sound so impassive. Sai didn't seem to notice this as he continued talking"sakumo likes to put la-" A bullet was heard outside then, which made me jump even higher "Ugly, it's probably noth-" more bullets were heard outside. "I better dispel this before you jump through the roof, Ugly." I turned to him and glared at him. _One more time I dare you call me Ugly one more time and You will be the one flying through the roof. _He did a few hand signals and I closed my eyes. The sound of bullets didn't fade. I opened my eyes and I was still in an empty gym. _This was definetely no genjutsu._

* * *

_**A/N: As you can see I have introduced Sai, Kakashi, and Sakumointo the story. Hope I got their characters right. Oh and sorry about Kiba and Akumaru. Kiba was a good guy and I'd rather not et him killed but like in war even the side victorious has casualties that and I really needed something to get the storyline moving along. I couldn't really picture Kiba in the surviving group without causing any more slowing down the story line and a death on the good side just one helps the story a little so sorry to those who were upset about kiba's death.**_

_I hope you come forward and critique my work so Please _**_REVIEW_**

**_P.S: If you are wondering why I have so many incompleted stories I'm the type of person who just types up stories as inspiration comes to mind whether it be for a new story or a new chapter. Well see ya around next time._**


	14. Death Begins

______

__

**A/N: **I am very sorry about this chapter but this this is a tradgedy I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I didn't view it as one till I started up last chapter. Ther is going to be one more chapter. And again I am sorry.

_Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it._

* * *

Chapter 15

Death Begins

Recap

"Probably just a genjutsu" I jumped I had not expected Sai to speak let alone sound so impassive. Sai didn't seem to notice this as he continued talking"sakumo likes to put la-" A bullet was heard outside then, which made me jump even higher "Ugly, it's probably noth-" more bullets were heard outside. "I better dispel this before you jump through the roof, Ugly." I turned to him and glared at him. _One more time I dare you call me Ugly one more time and You will be the one flying through the roof. _He did a few hand signals and I closed my eyes. The sound of bullets didn't fade. I opened my eyes and I was still in an empty gym. _This was definetely no genjutsu._

**_Sai_**

When I couldn't undo the illusion I came to a conclusion.

______

_This is no genjutsu! _

As I looked at Sakura I could see that she was heading in the direction of the doors. What is she doing does she realize this isn't a genjutsu. I ran after her, but by the time I caught up to her she we were already outside in the freezing rain. She was frozen to the spot. I looked in the direction she was looking in. What I saw shoked me so bad I couldn't form a thought. There in the middle of the soccer fields was Neji Hyuuga a gun in hand shooting our entire class left and right. Sakumo Hatake and his son Kakashi were lieing in the same pool of blood, Ino was holding in a ball on the ground clutching her bloody waist, Sasuke was holding his arm I couldn't see any blood on him from the distance nor could I tell who else lay in field.

As I made my observations I didn't notice Sakura was slowly making her way to the field. I hadn't noticed till she too was in the field. "Sakura" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I made an attempt to follow her only to have a hand on my shoulder stop me. I looked over my shoulder too see Tsunadestanding there. She was looking at the field her eyes intense, Her messages were obvious. 'Do not follow her' 'get the other teachers' and 'I'll handle this'. I nodded as she too started running down to the fields. I lingered only for a moment enough time to see Tsunade make a grab for the gun, but I turned as the gun was shot. I would be grateful later that I ran then too. I rushed to the office where Shizune was. The announcements were the fastest way to alert the faculty. As I entered the office lobby Shizune looked up from her paperwork and seeing my frantic face stood up, before she got the chance to move however I shouted."..." I meant for it to come out in a complete sentence but I was so frantic and flustered by what I saw I couldn't speak right.

Shizune stood there for a second before putting her hands on the intercom and informing the building.

________

* * *

_**Sakura**_

I rushed to help the wounded students. As I reached Ino I heard Sai Scream but what he said I didn't catch I was too far away. I let my hands glow green with my medical chakra before placing them on Ino's stomach. Healing her enough to stop the bleeding bullet didn't threaten her life at the moment in it's current position so I left it. I then went to check on the others checking to see if they were still alive as I did so I saw in the corner of my eye Tsunade making a grab for long haired shooter's gun. As the shooter pulled the trigger I saw Tsunade fall to the ground.

____

_No._

I stopped what I was doing and ran towards Tsunade. I was blocked by Sasuke his arm as bloody as the day I met him. I looked over his shoulder as he shouted at me. "Sakura get out of here. Your gonna get yourself killed. It's too late for her." I tried to get past him but when he didn't let me I looked over his shoulder at Tsunade. She was on her stomach one arm tucked under her while the other was spread out on the other side. Her head was at the shooter's feet, her face red with her blood and her eyes were open, lifeless and looking in my direction.

__

_It can't be No not Tsuande not Mom._

His eyes droopes sadness visible in his eyes. Suddenly his eyes went wide with the sound of another shot his body went limp as he fell to the ground. He had been shot in the back right where his heart was.

I dropped to my knees in an attempt to save him. I focused my chalkra into my hands and placed my hands right where the bullet hit and poored it into him I managed to close up the two wounds and even remove the bullet, but he had already lost too much blood from the looks of it if he didn't get to the hospital soon he would die. I focused my chalkra into my arms to boost my strength as I picked Sasuke up and threw him onto my right shoulder. I ran out of the Soccer field when I saw a face I recognized coming out of the building.

__

_Gaara_

* * *

_**Gaara**_

The announcements turned on in the middle of class. There was a shooting going on in the soccer field that all students were to remain in their classrooms while the teachers took care of the problem. I decided to go help no matter what people said. I knew that they would try to stop me so before they could I ran out out the classroom. I could here footsteps following me but I decided to ignore them. As I reached the gym I stopped (going through the gym is the way to the soccer fields from Gaara's class.) the Gym doors were torn from there hinges but that was not what stopped me it was a familiar red bag with a white 'O' on it a bag that I knew the owner of all too well. _Sakura_

At this moment I was grabbed from behind. I struggled against his grip. I thought it was my teacher Orochimaru until a strand of white hair fell in onto my shoulder. _Jiraiya_ I turned to face my capture. It was Jiraiya alraight. His eyes were a little sullen at my obvious struggles.

* * *

_**Jiraiya**_

I looked at the restrained student in my arms."Look Gaara I know your part of the disciplinary committee and I know you like to fight." Gaara stopped his struggling. I let go of him as I continued "but this is a school shooting not a fight that you can just break up your too young to die."

"You are right there." Said Gaara. He paused then all of a sudden he jolted for the door. "But so is Sakura." I sighed _Young Love sweet but troublesome._ _I better keep him from making some mistakes._ I hurried after the boy rying to keep him out of harm's way.

* * *

**_Sai_**

I raced through the halls trying to make it in time to help. I stopped infront of a class where I could here some whispers from the other side. I had already heard a snipet of what they were saying before I had stopped. It was "kill Sakura". I put my ear to the door to try and hear more.

"Do you think Sakura has taken the bait?" came a low feminine voice.

"If she hasn't surely Tsunade has." Came a hissing voice I recognized. _Orochimaru_. "I'm sure Falcon will have killed enough students for that."

"Yes but snake surely falcon will be questioned after this they will learn about the Akatsuki eventually." Came another familiar voice._Kabuto._

"They will not learn of us I will personally guarantee this." Came Orochimaru's voice again. I fumbled to my jacket pocket for my tape recorder.

"You don't mean." Kubuto said. I fumbled and pressed record the small device just in time.

"Sakura, Neji, and Tsunade will join Dog in the graveyard permanently." I nearly dropped my tape recorder out of shock.

"No Orochimaru not Neji not my best friend, first you take Kiba and know Neji. My Lord you are killing off your own members. How long is it till you turn on us?"

"Oh you seem to have forgotten about Hidan there is a reason he isn't here today you know." I heard a shuffling of feet, then the sound of a gunshot followed by a loud thud.

"Meeting ajorned I will expect you here tommarow." Said Orochimaru. A shuffling of feet and chairs were heard from behind the door. Sai shuffled to his feet and while shouving the tape recorder back into his pocket as the door knob turned. Just as it was safe in his pocket the door opened to a person wearing an owl mask. I started to turn my back to them when I felt a hand place itself on my shoulder a hand I recognized. I turned my head to the holder when I felt a gun plant itself against the back of my head._ I can't believe I didn't see this coming._

"So this is what you chose to do with your life kill your family and friends. I'm surprised in you." I blurted out _Where was all this coming from. Fear betrayal. _I felt her clench the trigger tighter.

"Shut up Sai! just shut up." her voicehad an angry tone to it.

"Murderer" My voice was passive like usual. My usual disguise for having emotions.

"You have no idea what it's like to be me!" Her voice was quivering.

"Your villain of the worst kind!" She froze for a second." At least I have morals...Tayuya."

"Shoot him now" I heard from behind me. But she didn't I heard a gun shot but it wasn't from Tayuya's gun cause she fell to the ground in that instant as I felt something warm on the back of my neck. I fake fainted then I always fainted when I felt blood, but somehow I hadn't lost consciousness. I wanted to at least give myself a sporting chance. let them think the shot went through Tayuya and into me. I fell straight into Tayuya's pool of blood. I secretly drew a red lion with my speedy hand and blew lfe into it. _It turns out my special ability came in handy after all._

A roar erupted from behind me a few screams and a shot of a gun, then the sound of splattering ink. _That was my last chance now I'm done for. There has always been one thing I've always wanted to say to him._

"Orochimaru you truly are-"_ I never got to finish those last words for just then a bullet ended my life. But if I did was sure there would have been more survivors._

_

* * *

_

A/N:I hope you don't mind after all it is a tradgedy is of course getting a little guesome. This will be my second tradgedy I'm going to say I don't like tradgedy but it does help my creativity a little.

Now Time for a little interview of Sai

"Sai What were you going to tell Orochimaru and why do you think it would have made a difference in the tradgedy?"Me

"No, Ugly I'd rather not say it's too late now for that."Sai

"Come on Sai Please." Me

"No Ugly."Sai

"Call me Ugly one more time I dare you." Me (glaring)

"Fine Ug-" (I hit him up side the head) Sai "What do you want me to call you then? Stupid?" (gets another hit in the head)

"Just answer the question stupid"Me

(ranting) Sai"I'm not stupid and I said no. what is your problem with the truth. You really are U-" (Stopped by my glaring) "Next question already."

"Hmmph K only cause we are short on time. Are you in love with Sakura?"

"Maybe so but I wouldn't be able to tell that for myself."

"Okay That's all the time we have for today. sorry if this is an acward note to leave off on during a tradgedy bye.

**_P.S: If you are wondering why I have so many incompleted stories I'm the type of person who just types up stories as inspiration comes to mind whether it be for a new story or a new chapter. Well see ya around next time._**

I hope you come forward and critique my work so Please **REVIEW and thank you to those who did.**


	15. Protect You

__

**A/N: **I am very sorry about this chapter but this this is a tradgedy I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I didn't view it as one till I started up last chapter. Ther is going to be one more chapter. And again I am sorry.

_Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it._

* * *

Chapter 16

Protect you

Recap

A roar erupted from behind me a few screams and a shot of a gun, then the sound of splattering ink. _That was my last chance now I'm done for. There has always been one thing I've always wanted to say to him._

"Orochimaru you truly are-"_ I never got to finish those last words for just then a bullet ended my life. But if I did I was sure there would have been more survivors._

_**Sakura**_

Gaara rushed out into the field in clear view of the shooter, just as the doors behind him flew open to reveal a frantic Jiraiya. He was obviously chasing Gaara.

My eyes followed Gaara until I noticed the long haired shooter click his gun, aiming it at him. _No more._

I screamed "Gaara look out." With a loud bang from the shooter's gun Gaara fell to the ground. I ran over to Gaara He was hurt badly. I thought I heard him mumble "why Neji" before falling unconscious. _Neji that his name?_

_

* * *

_

**Neji**

I didn't want to go through with this but I knew I had to my whole family would be killed along with me if I didn't. I could care less about my uncle but my father, Hinata those were the people that mattered.

I stood in front of the outside gym doors gun in hand fully loaded with two spare clips. _I can't believe I am going to do this. _I sighed and put my gun into my pocket before opening the door. I marched into the gym, in the middle stood our teacher Sakumo Hatake and his Son Kakashi. I stopped a few feet awayfrom them to take in their abnormal appearances. Kakashi was wearing his mask to school and was dressed like a ninja from head to toe, only a green vest didn't quite match his little theme. His outfit didn't have the hood so I could see that bleeched hair with silver and grey highlights. Sakumo was dressed similiarly though he din't have the vest and his hair was completely covered. _Like father like son I suppose. i guess fate decided for them to die looking like a ninja. _When I finished taking in there appearances I walked over to them. I waited for him to finish talking.

"Sakumo Sensei" I said. He turned his head in acknowledgement. I continued, "can we take class outside today I prefer training in rainy whether it helps with the concentration, some." _true for me._

"I suppose we could." He looked outside,"We are going to need extra discipline today anyways." He smirked. "Okay today we are having class in the soccer fields!" He announced to the whole class. A moan was heard from the whole class. "Stop complaining and get your butts outside NOW!" There was a skuttling of feet in an attempt to get to the doors. Everybody thought that Sakumo just hated students when in reality he just was mean cause he thought noone would take him seriously if he didn't or at least that was my opinion on things.

I too skuttled, but as soon as we got down into the soccer feilds I pulled out the gun that was in my pocket and shot Sakumo. I watched as he fell to the ground. _I'm sorry bout this but I need to protect Hinata. _I aimed my second shot at Kakashi. _Whatever it takes_ I fired but he somehow managed to dodge it. I fired a second shot right through his heart. He fell right beside his father. I aimed my gun at a few other students who I didn't even know before I aimed my gun at Ino. _I don't have to kill everyone. _I aimed a shot at her arm. It made it's target but barely. I looked to my right to see Sasuke Uchiha my best friend. I aimed again at the arm it just grazed it. As he fell to the ground clutching his arm I looked up to the feild to see Sakura rushing into the feild. As she ran closer some movement from the window on the top floor caught my eye. _Tenten?_ _What why is Tenten at school today I thought she was absent. _

I was snapped back to reality when Tsunade made a grab for my gun on reflex I pulled the trigger. _What have i done? _But I didn't have time to think on it, especially with Hinata on the line. I looked around trying to locate Sakura _If I kill her I can stop this killing spree_. I never wanted to kill I never wanted to join the akatsuki. I was forced to I only pretended to be interested in the goals of the group. I never wanted this. I noticed her behind Sasuke. _I'm Sorry. _I looked away as I fired at his back.

I looked to the gymnasium. _Gaara? What is he doing here?_ He was running at me obviously trying to get the gun away from me. I fired near his gut make it so he can live to see another day. I heard him mutter my name as he fell Sakura came over to Gaara I stood there and watched as she healed Gaara. I waited for her to meet my eyes. She looked up at me hate filling those emerald eyes. I heard her mutter something but I didn't hear. "What did you say?"

She yelled at me "Why, Why kill all those people why kill mother, Sasuke, the teachers all those students, so I'm asking you Why?" Her voice was filled with soory and was cracking. I looked away.

"I, I didn't have a choice."

"what do you mean you didn't have a choice. Everyone has a choice. So I am asking you again Wh-" I spoke cutting her off.

"You want to know why. I'll tell you why, because I was ordered to because if i didn't they would kill my sister, along with me?" My voice was trembling with rage.

"Who?"Her voice was caring and gentle. It broke me down.

"They are called the A-" I didn't get to finish the sentence cause I died I didn't know how I died but I did.

* * *

A/N:Sorry about Neji. I am thinking about making my next chapter my last chapter.

I hope you come forward and critique my work so Please **REVIEW and thank you to those who did. **_but please do not get mad it is a tradgedy and negativity really makes me sad._


	16. No more

__

**A/N: **I am very sorry about this chapter but this this is a tradgedy I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I didn't view it as one till I started up last chapter. Ther is going to be one more chapter. And again I am sorry.

_Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it._

* * *

Chapter 17

No More

_Recap_

She yelled at me "Why, Why kill all those people why kill mother, Sasuke, the teachers all those students, so I'm asking you Why?" Her voice was filled with soory and was cracking. I looked away.

"I, I didn't have a choice."

"what do you mean you didn't have a choice. Everyone has a choice. So I am asking you again Wh-" I spoke cutting her off.

"You want to know why. I'll tell you why, because I was ordered to because if i didn't they would kill my sister, along with me?" My voice was trembling with rage.

"Who?"Her voice was caring and gentle. It broke me down.

"They are called the A-" I didn't get to finish the sentence cause I died I didn't know how I died but I did.

_**Orochimaru**_

I stood there gun in hand. I had just killed my only competition for leadership of the Akatsuki, Neji Hyuuga. I have finally been justified because he almost spilled about the Akatsuki.

"Sakura Haruno" I called to the pinkette in the feild her head turned to me horrified her eyes saying 'Monster'."You have caused me quite some trouble."

She got up from where she was. "I wouldn't move if I were you." I stated loading my gun. She froze in place. I sneered. "First you start chnaging the teachers then you make my best member quite because his dog attacked you." I could see recognition light up her eyes. " And now you were trying to stop Neji, we would have let everyone live if you live but you just had to go and interfere. Though i have to thank you though you have given me a reason to kill which i hadn't had the opportunity to do in years." I motioned my hand behind me. I looked at Owl he was restraining Jiraiya. I saw Sakura's face light up in horror. "Now Sakura"

**_Owl_**

I looked at Orochimaru. Is he insane? I know this is important to akatsuki and all but killing your own members. He is mad with power. I clenched my gun tightly. I don't want to be next. If only the other members could see what a monster he has become. I am glad I have a mask on hiding my fearful features it's troublesome as it is. What will I do. My hand started trembling I couldn't help it. Orochimaru seemed to have noticed because he said. "Shikamaru are you hesitating." I froze

"I I'm sorry but this this assignment it just just isn't right." I pointed my gun at Orochimaru. "This killing has to stop. Enough blood has been shed for a failed cause... I let his name leave my lips Orochimaru. you should be removed from your position of power and be incarcerated. You are a monster and you now." I looked to my side at mouse, bear, and raccoon. "can you not agree that he has gone mad no insane with power, our goals are not worth any more lives it wasn't even worth the lives we have already taken." They nodded. I nodded too. Our silent agreement. "As second in command Orochimaru I hervy releive you of power and remove you from akatsuki. You will be turned into the police for your crimes."

orochimaru smirked "oh really" he laughed " you see I am not planning on giving up my power just yet."

"did you not hear me you are no longer the leader of akatsuki or one of it's mem-" I was getting scared I released Jiraiya.

"Oh I heard you all right. I'm just not going to go down without one last kill." I took a step back. Orochimaru pulled out his gun and pointed it in my direction. _No _

"p-please d-d-don't." I clenched the trigger tightly. "if I g-go d-down I will take y-you with m-me." I was stuttering i couldn't help it i was afraid for my life.

I closed my eyes I heard a gunshot but didn't feel anything. I opened one eye and noticed Jiraiya struggling with Jiraiya over the gun in his hand it seemed that nobody got shot it might have been shot into the sky.

I ordered the others "Tie him to a tree. and let's get out of here I refuse to be related to this event any longer."

They grabbed Orochimaru by his shoulders and and tied him to the nearest tree just as I said. I still wasn't used to the power of being leader. _to me it just seemed too troublesome to stay leader but if i didn't things could get even more troublesome. The Akatsuki's existence was troublesome maybe I should disband it that would be the best thing to do then again only pein has the power to disband the Akatsuki. I should have never tried to help Kiba with his problem he died anyway on the other hand I probably would have stumbled across their organization anyways it was just a matter of time._

"S-Shikamaru is that you?" I was jolted out of my thoughts by my name. I hadn't realized that I had put my hands into my thinking position. _troublesome habit. _I never thought she noticed me that day in Orochimaru's class but apparently she did and she saw me think too.

I called 911 on my cell phone gaara needed a hospital and fast.I thought it was the best decision to make but I was wrong.

"Shikamaru that is you" _Damn._

"I am sorry about Tsunade and all those that Orochimaru killed, Sakura for all that has happened I hope you can forgive us we were just puppets in Orochimaru's scheme. It is best we leave now." I turned to the other members" Cover your tracks we must leave on our masters good side if we are to live." I looked each member in the mask before turning back to Sakura saying " we are leaving now please tend to Gaara."

We left the grounds but bfore I left the grounds I looked over my shoulder to Sakura. She was healing Gaara quite well. _They will be fine from now on the Akatsuki needs to move on. An akatsuki member is a member for life. We have done enough damage to this one little town. I never wanted to leave but now I will never see it again along with Ino I'm sorry love I hope you find someone else. Goodbye Konoha though my times here were troublesome I will treasure my time here forever looking back and comparing it to the future what's really troublesome hsan't even begun. never forget me konoha never forget me Ino. Good bye Forever._

and with my final farewell I heard sirens and left the school grounds and Konoha forever and never returning as my thought promised.

* * *

A/N:Well for once I left off on a more peaceful note I hope you like this ending better. My next chapter is my last chapter.

I hope you come forward and critique my work so Please **REVIEW and thank you to those who did. **_but please do not get mad it is a tradgedy and negativity really makes me sad._


	17. Sakura and Gaaraprologue

__

**A/N: **Welcome to the final chapter and the prologue.

_Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it._

* * *

Chapter 18

Gaara and Sakura

_Recap_

"I am sorry about Tsunade and all those that Orochimaru killed, Sakura for all that has happened I hope you can forgive us we were just puppets in Orochimaru's scheme. It is best we leave now." I turned to the other members" Cover your tracks we must leave on our masters good side if we are to live." I looked each member in the mask before turning back to Sakura saying " we are leaving now please tend to Gaara."

We left the grounds but bfore I left the grounds I looked over my shoulder to Sakura. She was healing Gaara quite well. _They will be fine from now on the Akatsuki needs to move on. An akatsuki member is a member for life. We have done enough damage to this one little town. I never wanted to leave but now I will never see it again along with Ino I'm sorry love I hope you find someone else. Goodbye Konoha though my times here were troublesome I will treasure my time here forever looking back and comparing it to the future what's really troublesome hsan't even begun. never forget me konoha never forget me Ino. Good bye Forever._

and with my final farewell I heard sirens and left the school grounds and Konoha forever and never returning as my thought promised.

**_Gaara-3 months later_**

I woke up my mind fuzzy. I looked around the room I was in a hospital bed and I was hooked up to a few machines. I had the standard I.V. along with a feeding tube and I had a breathing mask the other machines were just for monitoring things like my heartrate and brain activity. I heard talking in the hallway. I listened in"Why can't Sakura stay over night anymore she is more concerned about him than any of us." I knew that voice it was Temari."Look Miss Subaku but she hasn't been eating lately and on top of that she's not fam-" "Don't you dare say she is not family after everything she has done for us don't you dare say she is not family" "Um it's allright I suppose I can still visit him in the day." "no it is not Sakura you were the one that saved his life you have the right to see him." I stopped listening i had to get out of the bed. I started pulling wires off my chest and took off my brething mask. Which of course made the machine go haywire. the people outside the door rushed in the room . Temari and Sakura and the nurse. Tenari and Sakura yelling "Gaara"

I looked up at them they all seemed shocked, After a moment I decided to speak up. "Will someone get these things out of my I hate needles." I growled. The nurse nearly jumped out of her skin when I spoke up. but once she got over the shock she scrambled over to my side to remove the things. "By the way my name is Matsuri I have been your nurse foor the past 3 months."

I was shocked"th- three m-months!"I couldn't help but stutter Sakura was only 3 weeks and her injuries were far worse. On second thpught though I wasn't very good at determining someone condition heck I didn't even know Kankuro had an illness till I asked him why he was skipping school. We asked Tsunade to help cause we didn't have any insurance and all so it was tsunade who diagnosed and cured him. ?He apparently had leukemia he owes bis life to tsuande she didn't charge us anything either we insisted on paying her but she just downright refused. I heard that Sakura has tsunade's medical skills and kind heart that I think is what made me run out of there and wind up here. Once Matsuri removed the I.V. and feeding tube I got up and walked over to Temari and Sakura and hugged them both saying "I'm sorry for worrying you." people often judged me as violent a monster but I was really a big softy. I looked at sakura in the eyes"I'm sorry about Tsunade. I hope you, Jiraiya and Tayuya are koping well". She looked and the ground. "what's wrong?"

"Her sister was killed by Tayuya during the shooting she had on an Akatsuki mask on too." _Who's the Akatsuki?_ but I pushed the question to the back of my mind and focused on comforting Sakura I only had one idea how to do that. I leaned into her and we touched foreheads. I whispered"I'm sorry I didn't know?" While I was comforting Sakura I noticed that Kankuro wasn't there so I had to ask"Temari why isn't Kankuro here? usually when we visit someone you guys visit together." but it was Sakura that answered me. "He had a relapse I halted the growth but I don't know how to reverse quite it yet. I havn't researched cancer enough for me to do that yet." I was surprised again but that didn't stop me from doing what I did next. I kissed her full on the lips. when I pulled awy I said "Thank you, Sakura" She looked into my eyes and said"Y-you didn't h-have to kiss m-me, G-gaara." _She's flustered cute. _"Oh but I wanted to ever since that day I met you." I paused a second before adding "though I already did three months ago" I could see the shock written on her face. "you never wondered who kissed you that day you woke up?" Realization hit her. I could see it in her eyes. And what surprised me next was she kissed me full on the lips just as I did her.

_**Narrator**_

_So there you have it Gaara survived and no more deaths occured in the time that Gaara was in a coma. But what I want to get out most is that what happened after this moment in time. _

_Sakura became an even better medic than Tsunade ever was and cured Kankuro of his cancer permanently as well as eliminate cancer in general. As for Temari she would up searching Japan until she found Shikamaru it turns out Temari had a secret crush on him they never returned to Konoha. Ino never bothered to look instead she would up settling down with Kankuro and getting married. Sakura got married and had 3 kids after that. The Akatsuki gained a new purpose to help Japan with people like Orochimaru. Orochimaru managed not to get death by pleading insanity, but he did get life in prison. most people thought he deserved worse no matter what his state of mind was. I think they just might be right because Orochimaru escaped prison 7 years later and death stared alover again but that is another story for another time._

* * *

A/N:Well Well I hinted at a sequel and I made a happy ending. I know some people think that tradgedies can't have happy endings but I think those that do are wrong a tradgedy is plenty of death not a unhappy ending.

May be sequel! Not guanteed

**Even though I am finished I still hope you review**** and thank you to those who did. **_but please do not get mad it is a tradgedy and negativity really makes me sad(and in turn makes me make it even more tradgic sometimes!)_


End file.
